Una verguenza romantica
by Dewpaik
Summary: Mamá Shiemi cuenta una historia que le ha pasado con Rin... Una que dio verguenza, pero al mismo tiempo fue romantica..


_Un fic sobre Rin X Shiemi en español! Espero que les guste. Traducción para ingles, portugues o coreano, pueden pedirme_!

 **Una verguenza romantica**

 _" Mamá, ¿ contame alguna historia divertida que te ha pasado junto con papá?"_

 _" Hahaha, ¡ pero hay muchíssimas historias! ¿ Que tipo tu quieres escuchar?"_

 _" Hm... ¡ Una que te dio mucha verguenza!"_

 _" Hummmm... ¡ Ah, ya sé!"_

 **Algunos años atrás...**

" Oye Shiemi, ¿ que tal nos vamos a la cafeteria despues de las clases?"

" ¡ Eso suena bueno, Rin!"

 _Éramos dos enamorados muy diferentes, pero esa diferencia nos completaba..._

La niña rubia le dió un tímido beso, poniendo su pie de puntas para alcanzar la mejilla caliente del niño, como una pequeña despedida al irse a otra clase.

Cuando ambos habian acabado, y el dia se ponia naranjo, se encontraron y se fueron a la cafeteria mas cercana de la Academia de la Verdadera Cruz. Shiemi y Rin intentaban, pero no conseguian parar de sonreir, al estaren agarrando la mano.

En el momento que llegaron, se sentaron en una mesita de dos lugares. Uno frente al otro.

" Señor y señorita, ¿ cual sera el pedido de ustedes?"

" ¡ Un cafe con crema de bainilla por favor!" La rubia dijo.

" Y yo quiero un cafe con chispas de chocolate." El moreno dijo.

Despues de unos segundos, los dos se miraban encantados. Rin ponia su gran mano sobre la pequeña de Shiemi. Era tan perfecto.

 _" Mamá, pero tu estas contando apenas una historia de amor..."_

 _" Hahaha, ¡ pero todavia ni es el comienzo!"_

" E... Ehrm... Señores..." Decia el garzon.

" ¡ AH, perdoneme!" Y el rostro de Shiemi se ponia rojo. Rin, al ver la expresión de la chica, comenzaba a reír.

Los dos, mirandose fijamente uno al otro, tomaban su cafe. Pero al tomar, la crema de bainilla se habia manchado en la boca de la niña. Shiemi no se habia dado cuenta, y Rin no la habia dicho nada. Él apenas intentaba aguantar la risa, poniendo su mano en la boca.

" ¿ Rin? ¿ De que te estas riendo?"

" ... PUAHAHA... ¡ No es nada, linda!"

" ... HIHIHIHI..."

" ... ¿ Que pasó, Shiemi?"

Shiemi se reía al ver que cuando Rin abrió su boca para hablar, en su diente canino se encontraba manchado de una gran chispa de chocolate.

" Si es que tu me cuentas de que te reíste, yo te cuento de que me estoy riendo... Hihihi..." Y la chica no paraba de reírse.

" Eso no... TÚ tienes que contarme primero, así-"

'Fufufufu'

'Kkkkkk'

 _Algunas personas que pasaban sobre nosotros se reían._

" Señores, ustedes-" El garzon vino y tapó la boca con sus dos manos. " PFFFFFT...KKKK..."

" Shiemi..."

" Rin..."

Los dos hablaron en el mismo tiempo.

" Ah Shiemi, di primero..." El moreno se sentia culpado de que las personas se rieran de su compañera.

" B-bueno... La verdad es que... T-tu diente esta manchado de chocolate... ¡ Perdon por no decir antes!"

" Q-Q-QUE... ¿ QUE?" Indignado, el garzon. " ¿USTED, CHICO, TAMBIEN? Por favor, dejeme ver... PFFFT KKKKK"

Rin estaba muy asustado, y sonrió al garzon para confirmar si de verdad tenia algo en su diente. Pero... Shiemi se estaba extrañando demasiado -¿ _USTED, CHICO,_ _ **TAMBIEN**_?-... Que lo que eso significaba...

" PUAFFF... MIRÁ TU DIENTE, CHICO..." El garzon trajo rapidamente, un espejo. Los dos miraron al objeto... Pero al ver la reaccion de la pareja, el garzon decidió alejarse...

" Rin... Yo de verdad no esperaba eso de ti..."

" Shiemi... Y tu crees que yo esperaba eso de ti...?"

" Pero, Rin... ¡ El mio se nota mucho, es visible a todos! Y el tuyo ni se nota, es solo..."

" ¡ SHIEMI! ¡¿ Que lo que es más feo?! El tuyo es... Tierno! Pero el mio es sucio..."

" ¡¿ T-tierno...?!" Shiemi se puso roja. " B-bueno... Pero... Yo estoy un poco enojada contigo... ¡ Entonces vamos resolver este problema de una vez por todas! Nosotros dos estamos en el mismo nivel... Por eso necesitamos ser justos al resolver el problemas..."

" Ya tengo una idea." Dijo el moreno.

" ¿ Qua-"

Rin beso Shiemi en la boca. Fue tan inesperado que los dos ojos de la chica crescieron. Pero despues de poquíssimos segundos, ella cerró sus ojos y comenzó a disfrutar el beso. Era un beso profundo. El beso duró aproximadamente un minuto, y cuando se separaron, abrieron lentamente sus ojos.

" Shiemi, ahora ve si algo esta manchado en mi diente."

" N-no... Rin... He... Hehe..." La niña, avergonzada, ponia su dedo sobre su pequeña boca. Rin la veia y sonreia - ¿ como alguien podia ser tan tierna?-.

" B-bueno, señores... Ehm... Perdonenme por reirme... Er... Hace rato queria preguntarles si ustedes eran exorcistas... Porque exorcistas tienen descuento aqui."

Rin y Shiemi se miraron y chocaron los cinco.

 _" Bueno, fue así una de las historias."_

 _" Pero, mamá, más que verguenza fue sobre algo romantico..."_

 _" ¡ Eso porque yo y tu papá fuimos siempre muy romanticos!"_

 _" UGH..."_

 _" Eng, ¿de que estaban hablando ustedes?" Rin se despertó, bostezó, estirando sus brazos y arrascando su oreja._

 _" Mamá, alguna cosa no me esta pareciendo muy romantico..."_

\- **FIN** -

 _Espero muchos reviews! Muchas gracias por estaren leyendo! Amo ustedes!_

 _( y perdonenme por problemas de acentuacion, vocabulario...)_


End file.
